Mabel's Naked Run
by redcat5
Summary: Second sequel to Lovely Osen. Mabel Found a Hot spring but When her Clothes go Missing she was to find her way back home. or at least find some clothes. Pacifica agreed to help her but for a price. (M-rated for Nudity, yuri, and mild smut)
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in Dipper and Mabel's second summer trip in gravity Falls. A lot has happen in that time. Dipper was trap in a hot spring world with Wendy and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Mabel had a bi-sexual experience with Candy due to a magic flower. Now what's next in this crazy summer.

Dipper was reading a book about ghost legends. Although he found a few plot and logic flew. In those legends. Then Mabel rush to Dipper with great excitement. "Dipper. Dipper great news. I found a Hot spring in deep in the forest". Then Dipper scarcity point out. " you've been obsess with hot springs since you saw that Anime where that Guy trying to get into a good college work at a hot spring resort".

Then Mabel Said. "oh come on I'm not that obsess. Anyway you me and Wendy go bathe in that Hot spring all natural". Then Dipper said. " Don't do it Mabel you might get arrested for indecent exposure" then Mabel said. " all come on". Then Dipper said "no besides Wendy is visiting her cousin for a week". Then Mabel said. " fine I go without you".

Mabel walk to the deep part of the woods. But she got lost a few times but got her bearings. Then half an hour later she finally found it a hot spring. Then Mabel excitedly and quickly took off her clothes. Fully nude and jump in the hot spring. She enjoy it she tilt her head back and moan. After 10 or 12 minutes of bathing in the hot spring she decided to get out. She try to find her clothes but shocking to her she can't find it any where near the hot spring. She panic a little bit but she thought to use her cell phone and call Dipper for help. But she just remember her cellphone was in her skirt pocket.

Before she can think of a plan she notices some hikers walking thought the woods. She know she might die of embarrassment. So without thinking she ran off.

She try to sneak into the shack and get new clothes but she can't remember which way her home is. "oh boy if I get catch in the nude. Grunkle Stan might ground me for the rest of the Summer. And what's worst Dipper will say I told you so". She Said to herself.

She continue walking until she reach the Back of Pacifica new home. It very large but not as big as her old mansion. Then Mabel had an idea. And whisper to herself. "wait Pacifica was ton of out of Fashion outfits she doesn't need anymore. She'll give me some clothes to cover up my nudity until I get to the Stack".

Mabel sneak into to Pacifca backyard. And see a Cellar door. But it lock. But Mabel found a screwdriver and brake the lock open. She got inside the basement. It is filled with some paintings of the northwest old crimes and sins that they try to hide. Mabel got up the stairs and slowly open the basement door. But no one seem to be home. This is the perfect chance to "borrow" some of Pacifica Clothes.

Mabel found Pacifica room. It was 3 time as big as the Pine family living room. She found her Closet. Fill with Clothes but before Mabel can touch it. A voice from behind her said. "what in the heck are you doing". Mabel turn around and it was Pacifica who was shock and Enraged. Then Pacfica said. "if you don't tell me why your naked in my Room in ten seconds I'm calling the police". Then Mabel said as Calmly and clearly as she possibly can. " look I was bathing in a hot Spring I Found. And My clothes disappear. So I was planing to borrow your clothes so I won't get arrested for indecent exposure. So please if you let me borrow your clothes until I come home I'll make it up to you big time"

Then Pacifica thought about what to do. She at First of turning her in to the Police as some sick Joke. But she have something even crueler in mind. " all right I lend you the clothes". She said. But as Mabel Jump in joy. Pacifica said. "but there is something your gonna do for me". Then Mabel gulp in fear. Then she Said. " it's nothing illegal is it". Then Pacifica said. " you better believe it. My Parents are town until midnight. And your going to be my sex slave until they come back".

Then Mabel pout and Groan in disappointment. But it could be worse.


	2. Chapter 2

At Pacifica room a nude Mabel and a cruel Pacifica are about to do something Sexual and indecent. Mabel was lying on Pacifica bed Prepare to be rape. But before they start having sex Mabel said. "how long are we doing this for". Then Pacifica said. "just half an hour until my parents come home. Your gonna satisfy me until then. Then Pacifica took off her clothes and rub baby oil on herself and Rub her naked body on Mabel's.

Then Mabel was feeling pleasure so intense she came quickly. Then Pacifica scoff and said. "oh come on we just started" then Mabel said. " I'm sorry with the baby oil you body just feel's too good". Then Pacifica said. " well let's keep trying until I bleed you dry". Then Mabel said. " can I just do your chores for you for the rest of the summer". Then Pacifica said. " no we have a maid to do all the house work". Then Pacifica kiss Mabel on the mouth and leave a little saliva.

Then Mabel blushes more then she can. The Pacifica climb down to Mabel's privates and begin licking it and fingering it. And Mabel just came so she feeling more sensitive. And Mabel moaning very loudly and she Came again. Then with Mabel losing too much strength she Pass out. Out like a light.

Then Mabel woke up and she see from Pacifica window the sun is beginning to set. " oh my gosh how long was I pass out" said Mabel. Then Pacifica came out of her bathroom shower. With her towel covering her hair and nothing else. " about 3 hours. You were talking in your sleep saying I'm both cute and evil at the same time". Then Mabel got off her bed and politely said. " since I satisfy your dark Sexual desires can I borrow your clothes and go home. And Pacifica said "no the deal is you'll be my sex slave until midnight and it's seven o clock. We have five hours until then and I want rougher sex. Then Mabel said. "but my family might be worried about me and I can't just walk home like this". Then Pacifica said. " ether you keep having sex with me or the deal's off"

then Mabel give a frown at Pacifica and said. "well then the deal's off. I'm walking home". Then Pacfica said. " good luck this town get's active at night. Even if it get's dark people will see you". Then Mabel replied. " I'll take my chances. I got thought worse problems then this. Good bye". Then Mabel left. Then after Mabel left Pacifica home. Pacifica grab a phone and call the Police. "hello I need your help. a crazy naked girl broke into my home and rape me. Please catch this awful person as quickly as possible". She lied on the phone.

Minutes later. Mabel sneak thought the town as quickly and as quietly as possible. Hoping no one can see her. But she see the police patrolling around town. And the two incompetent police Sheriff Blubbs and deputy Durland is asking town's people about a crazy naked girl. Then Mabel quickly ran away. but she knock over a trash can. Alerting the police. Chasing after the sound. But Mabel was too quick for them and ran off.

"man why does streaking always get you in trouble". Said Mabel. Then the shreiff and deputy over heard her. And chase after her voice. Mabel was Hiding behind the alley keeping her from being discovered. But Durland and Blubbs are getting closer and closer. But before They can get to her. A large Net fell on them. Saving Mabel and giving her a chance to ran.

Ten minutes later. Mabel reach the shack. Relieve. Mabel took a huge Breath to calm her down. Then she said. "boy I must got a Guardian Angel to look after me". Then a Voice came from behind her saying. "no just a over-protective twin brother" Mabel turn around and she see it's Dipper. Mabel was overjoyed and Hug Dipper. But they push each other away knowing it awkward to hug your brother with no clothes on.

" how did you know I was in trouble". Said Mabel. Then Dipper said. " well I guess you might get in this much trouble. So I follow you". Then Mabel said. You follow your twin Sister taking a bath and streak though out town. What's wrong with you. You creep". Then Dipper rise his voice and said. " would you just listen. When you were being too Relax in the bath. You didn't notice the gnomes taking your clothes. And when you woke up they were gone". And an Embarrass Mabel blush and rub her hand to her head. And said. "my bad. But do you got my clothes". And Dipper said. "yes I got it on the porch. And Stan and Ford are gone for a while. And won't come back until morning. They didn't Even know your were gone.

As Dipper and Mabel gone inside. She was putting on her clothes and she said. " from now on. I'll wear a swimsuit when Bathing in a hot spring". And Dipper cough and said to her. "Mabel there's one other thing". Then Mabel Said "don't say it". Then Dipper said anyway. " I told you so" then Mabel got mad and Chase Dipper though out the shack. "I'm gonna rip off you clothes to make you feel as embarrass as I was".

Then Mabel and Dipper chase each other until morning as they fell asleep.

The end


End file.
